I Will Love You Forever
by Evil Duckie and Goat
Summary: Along with leaving my home, I'm leaving my heart behind as well. I knew that my stay wouldn't last forever and I still gave my heart to him


**The Song of Love and Sadness**

**Forever unable to leave this place**

**Only because here there's a scenery that I'm familiar with**

'I've always wondered why I left…I didn't want to leave my home. I knew it too well….Yet here I am, going to a place I've never been to before. Along with leaving my home, I'm leaving my heart behind as well. I knew that my stay wouldn't last forever and I still gave my heart to him…..I am such a fool.'

**If one day I were to return here again**

**Using the same eyes to gaze at the same sky**

**Will I still feel that it is just as beautiful?**

**Maybe I am thinking too much**

**I should go sleep and talk about it tomorrow**

'I begged to stay behind. I wailed and sobbed for days upon days, and finally he just told me to go. He told me that he would forever love me and that he would remember me always. I told him I'd love him to the day I die and even then I'd still love him because my soul would never forget him. I promised him that I'd come back someday. I would never know when, but I would. I won't leave him. I prayed that he'd still look the same, that the place we'd met would still look the same.'

**The step that is unable to be taken because of cowardice**

**As time goes by**

**Unconsciously it becomes a long road**

**It feels like everything is too late**

**Slowly, I realize that the place I am in now is not too**

**bad either**

**I found myself a few good excuses**

'I've landed and now I'm stuck. I hate this place! I've walked around and I've made up so many reasons for why I hate this place that I could publish a book. I give up. Maybe I won't see him again after all….'

**To tell the truth, I have never understood**

**but I acted like I knew everything**

'I knew I was leaving and yet here I am, Sad and broken. Why couldn't I just resist his charm? I've been able to do it to many guys before him. Why him? What's so special about him?'

**Forever unable to leave this place**

**Only because here there's a scenery that I'm familiar with**

'I have to hate him to make it. I have to loath him beyond all reason. But, I can't. I love him too much…..What am I going to do?'

**All the feelings are so small it's not worth mentioning**

**It seems like it is just a slight brush**

**or maybe it is because the sky that you see when you raise**

**your head is too wide and endless**

**or maybe it is because I wish to stay by your side**

'I will make it. I will love him till I die. I will never forget him. I will return to him one day. That is a promise I refuse to forget. I will one day, again awake by your side.'

**even though it cannot be anymore clear in my head**

**but those strangers who brush by your shoulders**

**are still making me to look back with envy**

'I hope he doesn't leave me for someone else. No! He said he loved me and that he would wait for me no matter how long it took. I can trust him…but I still love him so much it hurts….I will live with the pain. Soon I'll be able to be embraced by him again. I know I will.'

**Longing for something that you don't have**

**how long do you want to continue wishing for it?**

**When I begin to understand that feeling like this**

**started from the time I met you.**

'I wish I could be with him now. I wish to be in his arms. I wish to feel his kisses. I wish to be with him. I'll never forget that one day when we met at the park. He was so cute playing with his little brother in the fountain. I wonder what he thought of me……'

**Everything is in these pair of hands**

**Dreams cannot just be thrown here**

**Everything is in these pair of hands**

**Denying the pre-arranged future**

'I left him my heart, my soul, my body and my life in his hands. I pray he won't lose them. I can already see him. I'll come back to you. Don't you worry at all.'

**Everything is in these pair of hands**

**If there is not action, how can there be movement?**

**Everything is in these pair of hands**

**If you don't take the first step, how can there be a**

**beginning?**

A man walked along the rows of cold stone, his hand brushing the tops of them. He had shoulder length black hair, and wore a long black trench coat. His black boots crunching the ground beneath him. The cool day sent warm winds to keep him company. The wind whistling between the headstones. He kept walking till he finally found the one he was looking for. He stopped in front of it and placed a single, dark red rose beside many other gifts left for her. He closed his eyes and willed the tears away. He promised her he wouldn't cry over her. 'I love you' he thought, re-reading the message in stone, the same one he had read many times over and over. It read, 'I promised to love you till the day I die, and even in the after life. I still love you.' Underneath the small message it said 'Beloved Daughter, Sister and Wife.' He smiled, remembering all the fun times he had had with her. "I promise to love you till I die and also in the after life my dearest Robin." With that he left. However, if he had only stayed a moment longer he would have seen the rose catch fire, and he would have known that she had received her gift.


End file.
